<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Be Barely Hanging On by Dresupi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084060">I Wanna Be Barely Hanging On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi'>Dresupi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know what words they <em>need</em> to say, they both want to hear them from the other.  So it's just the actual 'saying' that's tricky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Addy/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Be Barely Hanging On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <i>Song Prompts 2021</i>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <i>So Alright, Cool, Whatever - The Happy Fits</i>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Darcy could tell he wanted to ask her something. And if she was a gambling woman, she’d bet money on what it was he wanted. But like hell, Dr. Zack Addy would ever admit to needing another human being, so she supposed there was zero chance that he’d ever tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked, capping her pen and setting aside the stack of essays she was grading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing in particular,” he answered vaguely. But he was staring at her shoes where she’d kicked them off in front of the recliner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to go put these by the door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no… you’re fine where you are… I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You <em>just</em>…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at her as she tapped the pen against her thigh. “You already know what I want to ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. But see, Zack, the thing is, I want you to actually say it? Because I don’t want my hypothesis to end up wrong. That would quite embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I told you that you’re never wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. “I’d know that’s a damnable lie, Dr. King of the Kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pancakes did look better than yours,” he muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s precisely it. Keep it up, Doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, what if I wanted you to spend the night?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pursed her lips and nodded. “I’d say that’d be amenable to me. I’ve done it before, so not a big deal, which makes me wonder what else you want to ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “What if I wanted you to spend the night after that as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two consecutive nights? I don’t have other plans, but it really depends…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On whether or not I’m going to have to see Hodgins’ bare ass when I look out the kitchen window in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack chuckled. “I can make no promises for Hodgins… but I did say something to Angela last time it happened, so perhaps…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, then <em>perhaps</em>, I’ll stay over. Twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack pressed his lips together briefly before continuing. “How do I get rid of the ‘perhaps’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I dunno, how do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steepled his fingers. “We both know already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you need to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my vague assurances are not enough for you, no matter how much I’ve been truthful in this regard in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zack…” she protested. “I need to hear it. Most people would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then if most people need to hear it, so do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You first,” she said, straightening the stack of papers in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy. I would like to see more of you. In various romantic settings not pertaining to sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Zack. Keep it up, I’m liable to melt over here,” she deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued, unperturbed. “Darcy… I like you. A lot. I want to see you. In any and all capacities where seeing you would be possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to spend all our free time together? Okay. Same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… <em>same</em>? That’s all I get?” he protested, turning to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Yours was very eloquent. I like it. So yeah. Same. Ditto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot ditto me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I didn’t Han Solo you,” she countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admittedly, that would be vastly cooler than dittoing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think a certain amount of emotion is necessary to be Han Solo’d, and we haven’t expressed any such emotion yet, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy… Despite not expressing myself verbally in that regard, I think you know that I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know,” she said with a wink.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>